Hot Water
by Argo0
Summary: Another disastrous job on Mt Hakobe forces Natsu and Lucy to take shelter in a cave, where they make a discovery that makes the entire situation much more enjoyable, and in more ways than one. NaLu smut. one shot.
**WARNING: this story contains sexual material that people may find offensive. If this bothers you then you should leave now.**

AN: Hello there, I hope you are well upon reading this.

Just a short little smut one shot I've been working on here and there. Hope you enjoy it and remember feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

"Come on Lucy," Natsu yelled to his partner and girlfriend, struggling to be heard over Mount Hakobe's howling winds. "I think I see a cave over there," his voice said, Lucy barely seeing what direction where was pointing in. "We can take shelter there while we wait out this storm."

He held out his hand for her to take, which she did, thankful that at least one part of her body was now warm, and then they both trudged through the mountain's thick cover of snow and blistering cold winds. The cave was not far from where Natsu had pointed to it, but with the resistance created by the wind, the short journey to the cave felt much longer. Nevertheless, both dragon slayer and celestial mage breathed easier once they were inside the cave, shielded from the mountain winds. As soon as they were inside and had shaken off all the snow that had caught on their clothes, Lucy was finally able to voice her frustrations. "ARG this sucks," she complained. "Why do we keep taking jobs on this stupid mountain? They never EVER turn out well."

"They ain't that bad," Natsu commented, before being silenced by his glaring girlfriend.

"Not that bad?" Lucy screeched as she repeated Natsu's comment. "The first time we came here, my first job as a Fairy Tail mage, we had to turn a perverted Vulkan back into a perverted old man after the creepy ape KIDNAPPED me. And the second time, we get hired to find some ice, which should be the easiest thing in the world to do, but noooo, the ice we need is being guarded by some frigging monster, which we had to run from, and that was on top of being stranded in a blizzard, not unlike this one, for several days. And we didn't even get the reward because SOMEBODY, decided to eat all the special ice we had."

Natsu just stared at his girlfriend as she voiced her frustrations. "On the plus side, no monsters this time," he said, trying to cheer her up.

But Lucy just scoffed. "Knowing you, there's probably some kind of dragon in this cave," she shot back, pulling her pink coat around her body tightly to converse her body warmth.

Naturally, Natsu's eyes lit up at the mention of a dragon. "Wouldn't that be so cool?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"No it wouldn't," Lucy screeched. "We're already stranded in the middle of a blizzard. A dragon is quite literally the last thing we need," she continued, muttering afterwards about Happy having the right idea about staying behind.

Whatever Natsu was about to say, he paused, sniffing the air as his sensitive nose had obviously detected something. "Do you smell that," he murmured distractedly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course not Natsu," she grumbled. "Only one of us has a super nose. What do you smell?"

The dragon slayer ignored Lucy's words as he began walking further into the cave, following his nose and the blonde reluctantly following behind, really hoping that Natsu and his nose didn't get them into trouble again as the cave was getting darker and darker. They didn't walk very far before Natsu suddenly stopped in front of her, and Lucy naturally kept walking until she bumped into his back. "Natsu," she groused. "What's the big idea, just stopping like that?"

Her complaints were again ignored by her boyfriend, as he turned to her, an excited look on his face. "Check it out Luce," he said in his usual excitable manner as he used his fire magic to light up the area. "Guess being stranded in this cave won't be so bad after all."

Curiously to see what Natsu had found and stepped forward and when she did, Lucy's face lit up in joy. "A hot spring," she cheered. "This is great. At least we'll be warm and relaxed while we wait out this blizzard."

Line break

Natsu sighed in contentment as he relaxed in the warm waters of the hot spring. It was almost as good as Lucy's bath tub. He leaned back against the stone wall as he waited for his girlfriend to join him, as she had quickly disappeared behind some rocks to do… something. Truthfully he had been too focused on getting in the water to pay attention.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long as Lucy soon appeared from where she had sequestered herself, having removed her winter gear and replaced it with her trademark white and pink bikini. "Where'd you get the swimsuit from," Natsu couldn't help but ask, as his eyes drew in the near naked form of his girlfriend.

"I had it with me," Lucy stated as she stepped into the warm water. "If I learned anything from the Grand Magic Games and the First Master, it's that you should always have a swimsuit on you at all times," she said, sitting down next her boyfriend. "Ahhhhhh, this feels amazing."

Natsu however was still confused. "But you hated that whole swimsuit contest thing."

"Of course I did," Lucy exclaimed, the heat from the water turning her cheeks red. "I hated prancing around in my bikini for a bunch of perverts, and I wasn't even getting points for it! But you never know when a swimsuit mind come in handy, so I always have one in my travel pack when we go on jobs."

Natsu however just chuckled at his girlfriend, much to her annoyance. "Geeze Luce, you're so weird."

Lucy merely rolled her eyes. "Well it's easy for you boys," she humphed. "Your shorts can easily double as a swimsuit. Girls don't really have that luxury."

"But I took my shorts off before I got in," the dragon slayer said simply.

The blonde wizard looked at her boyfriend in bewilderment before his words clicked together and she edged away to put some distance between them. "Do not tell me you're naked," she squealed, not wanting to confirm her suspicions and keeping her eyes intently on his face.

Natsu of course rolled his eyes and gave her his 'you're being weird again' look. "Of course I'm naked Lucy," he stated. "It's a bath, you weirdo, you're suppose to be naked. Remember when we had a bath together the other day? Neither of us was wearing a bathing suit."

"It's not the same thing," she shot back, her cheeks flushing from remembering their last bath together and what else they did in her tub.

"How is it not the same thing," Natsu asked densely.

"Because we aren't in the privacy of my apartment," Lucy explained with a long suffering sigh. "We're out in the open. Anyone could walk into this cave and see you naked."

It would have been a valid point were it not for the fact that they could still hear the howling winds of Hakobe, despite their being muffled by the caves walls. "Yeah I don't see that happening," Natsu said with a grin. "Come on Luce, it's nice feeling the hot water without any clothes on. You should try it."

Lucy however simply shot her boyfriend a knowing look. "You just want to see me naked," she accused him.

Natsu, of course, just rolled his eyes. "Of course I wanna see you naked," he admitted unashamedly, chuckling as Lucy's cheeks turned redder. "You always look beautiful, but seeing you without your clothes is something else."

As if to emphasise his point, Natsu reached out and grasped her hand, quickly pulling her onto his lap before she could put up too much of a fight. "Natsu," she squealed, still embarrassed from his earlier compliment. "What do you think you're doing…"

"What," he asked in an attempt to act innocent, which fooled no one. "I like having you in my lap."

Lucy rolled her eyes yet decided to not resist. Natsu was the kind of person who showed their feelings by their actions, like how he showed his friendship with Gray and Gajeel by always brawling with them or his respect for Erza by constantly challenging her to a fight. For their relationship, it usually meant prolonged hugs or simply pulling her onto his lap, like their current position and then it was usually followed by light kisses on the skin or lips and nuzzling of her neck. Natsu, for some reason, loved her neck. She wasn't always too thrilled with the PDA but knowing they were her boyfriend's version of 'I love you' and other romantic sentiments made it a bit easier to bear.

And she figured it was probably a dragon slayer thing. She had seen both Gajeel and Laxus to the same kind of things to Levy and Mirajane respectively.

So choosing to not fight against it, Lucy made herself comfortable on her boyfriend's lap, straddling his legs with her own and wrapping her arms around his neck. And while she continued to remain there, her cheeks flushed with renewed embarrassment as she felt the undeniable proof that Natsu was naked underneath the water. "Na-Natsu…" she stuttered. "Do you… Are you… Gods are you actually turned on right down?"

Natsu, who wrapped his arms around her slim waist, looked at her curiously. "Why wouldn't I be," he asked simply. "The water is nice and I'm alone with my sexy ass girlfriend who seems to think her bikini covers more than it actually does. And you always get me fired up Lucy."

Only Natsu could say something like that and mean it as a compliment. And only Lucy could hear her boyfriend say something like that and actually be flattered by it, even if it was embarrassing. It could only be love.

Lucy then let out a surprised gasp as her boyfriend's tongue ran along the supple flesh of her breasts, leaving a trail of saliva on her skin. "What are you doing Natsu?" she exclaimed.

He pulled away from her chest and gave her a cocky and in her opinion, sexy grin. "I'm getting you all fired up as well," the dragon slayer explained with a husky voice before licking her other breast.

Lucy moaned as Natsu's tongue slithered along her exposed flesh. The heat of his lips on her skin never failed to arouse her, but the thought of the possibility that someone might walk in on them made her hesitant to give in fully to her boyfriend. "N-Natsu… ah… we… we should really stop… oh…" the blonde wizard moaned.

"But I don't want to," Natsu muttered against her breast. "Relax Luce, no one's gonna be out in that storm."

Before Lucy could make a comment about how they were out in the storm barely half an hour ago, Natsu used his teeth to grab the edge of the cup of her bikini and pulled it down, exposing the entirety of her breast. He then wasted no time whatsoever, latching his mouth onto her nipple and suckling it. Lucy gasped at the feeling of his warm lips on the sensitive bud, her rational mind being further pushed aside by her arousal as her hands shifted and held his head to her bosom.

As Natsu continued to suck her nipple, his hands roamed her body. His right found its way to her other breast, pulling down the cup to fully expose both of her mounds, caressing the orb in rhythm with his suckling of the other breast. The other hand travelled down her body and along her spine, sliding underneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms. He spent a minute feeling his girlfriend's amazing ass before his slid a single finger between her crack and penetrated her tight asshole. "AH… Natsu," Lucy cried at the intrusion, although neither could tell whether it was in protest or encouragement.

Either way, Natsu's finger squirmed inside her tight orifice, massaging her insides as he began to grind his erect and large manhood against her bikini covered core. Even though she couldn't see it, just feeling it pressed against her brought forward the countless memories of that penis being inside her mouth, vagina or asshole and how amazing his member always made her feel. Lucy knew, without a doubt, that this time would be no different. "Natsu… I-I need you…" the beautiful blonde moaned, his grinding crotch and caressing hands making her forget all about her previous concerns. "I need you… inside me…"

"What was that, Luce," Natsu asked before returning to her nipple.

Lucy groaned again, although this time it was at her boyfriend's mischievous tone. He had heard her, with his hearing it'd be impossible not to, he just wanted to hear her beg. "Please… Natsu," she pleaded, biting her lip to stop another moan. "Don't… make me say… it… again..."

Natsu pulled off her nipple again, giving the bud a sloppy lick. "But I like hearing you say it," he responded, grinding his member into her core extra roughly and delighting in the feminine moan he got in return. "I like hearing how much you want me."

Unable, or perhaps unwilling to put hold back, Lucy once again gave in to the dragon slayer she was dating. "Fuck me Natsu…," she cried erotically, her voice echoing in the same cavern as his mouth latched onto to her other breast. "I need to feel you… inside me… fucking me… so hard…"

With her surrender achieved, Natsu granted her request. Without missing a beat, he sunk his hand beneath the water and grasping the edge of her bikini bottoms, pulled the crotch of her garment to one side. All without taking his mouth off of Lucy's breast, he lifted her body upwards and placed his manhood at her entrance, bringing her back down onto his lap and impaling her on his cock. "Oh gods… Natsu…" Lucy cried.

Sheathed inside his girlfriend, Natsu began bucking his hips and thrusting his hard erection in and out of her depths. While it was a bit harder to pound her like he usually did because of the water, gravity did help slide her down onto his cock, and the warm waters did nothing to lessen how fantastic her walls felt wrapped around him. It was truly one of the great pleasures of life, thrusting in and out of the beautiful blonde currently on his lap.

Natsu was a simple man; before Lucy all he needed was a full belly, a good fight and a nice nap to be content with the world. And while he was held that simplistic outlook on things, time with Lucy, especially of the intimate variety, had jumped right to the top. He'd gladly walked away from a mountain of food and a fight with Gray if it meant he could bend Lucy over the nearest piece of furniture and have his way with her. In fact, he had done just that, several times actually.

Lucy's body was now thrashing about uncontrollably, causing the previously calm water to become more turbulent. Of course Fairy Tail wizards generally had that effect on everything wherever they went. And much like the nature of her guildmates, Lucy could not control her body's erratic movements, the ecstasy created by her boyfriend too much for her to handle. "Gah… AH… Natsu…" she babbled as Natsu's curling finger touched a previously unknown pleasure point while the head of his cock bottomed out.

She could barely stand it; mouth on her nipple, fingers in her ass and his large manhood in her pussy, all ravaging her and causing her senses to overload with lust and love for her dragon slayer boyfriend. She circled her arms around his head, once again pressing him tighter against the breast he was suckling, as she sought to ride Natsu all the way to her quickly approaching climax. She got there as Natsu curled his finger again inside her anus, learning that she very much enjoyed that action from the last time he did that. "AH… NATSU… OH GODS…" Lucy screamed, her orgasm causing her body to tremble in pleasure as she expelled her juices over Natsu's manhood and into the caverns spring.

Lucy's eyes drooped as her climax overtook her senses and she allowed her boyfriend to bear her weight. She could feel him continue to thrust inside her as he removed his fingers and mouth from her, steadying both of his hands on her hips to concentrate on reaching his own peak. His thrusts remained constant for a few moments before they increased in speed and grew frantic and rushed. The post-orgasmic bliss prevented Lucy from recognising the significance of his change in tempo until she felt him sheath himself entirely inside her which was then followed by a warmth spreading through her body. "Natsu… don't you dare come inside me again…" the blonde wizard moaned in warning, but her protest was ignored as her boyfriend's hands gripped her hips tightly and his seed was unloaded inside her pussy with a mighty grunt.

The celestial wizard groaned as Natsu came, both due to how good it felt and how it could go wrong. It wasn't a great time of the month for her and Natsu had developed a bad habit of always coming inside her. She knew sooner or later it was going to get her, them actually, because there was no way Natsu would leave her, nor would she or any of their guild mates let him abandon her and any potential child, in big trouble. "You idiot," she grumbled into his pink hair, now damp from the pool's steam and their sweat. "You can't keep cumming in me like that."

Naturally, Natsu responded with his usual carefree attitude and nuzzled her neck again, although this time it was more subdued affection than his more enthusiastic and lustful nuzzling from earlier. "Eh you worry too much Luce," he told her with his usual stupid grin that rarely failed to melt her icy glares. "It'll all be fine."

She shook her head in annoyance, let couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Natsu, for all his carelessness and faults, never failed to make her smile. And while if she really wanted to prevent pregnancy, she should probably get off of Natsu's lap and remove his cock from her pussy and try and wash his semen from her, but she didn't. Lucy found herself too comfortable, their lower bodies intimately joined and submerged in the warm waters and just didn't want to move. Consequences be damned.

Lucy spared another glance to cave's entrance, and saw from the small view it offered of the outside world from her position that the storm had not let up at all since they had taken shelter there. If anything, it appeared to have gotten worse. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while," she muttered to herself, although made no effort to hide her concerns from Natsu.

Naturally, the dragon slayer just shrugged off her comment. "Could be worse," he said to her, lightly kissing her nose. "At least we have this nice hot spring. And if we're stuck for the night then we can snuggle in my sleeping bag."

The celestial wizard had to laugh at that. If there was one thing Natsu enjoyed more than having sex with her, it was snuggling with her. He was rather sweet like that. "Hopefully the storm won't let up until tomorrow then," Lucy murmured, blushing at her admission as Natsu grinned and kissed her again, this time one the lips, which she happily returned.

One thing was for sure, at least this trip to Mount Hakobe was much more pleasant, and pleasurable, than their past trips.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it and remember to review.


End file.
